The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style)
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie spoof of 1990 disney film The Rescuers Down Under. Cast: * Bernard - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Miss Bianca - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Jake - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) * Wilbur - Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) * Cody - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Percival C. Mcleach - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Joanna - Dragon Narissa (Enchanted) * Marahute as herself * Faloo - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * The Bait Mouse - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Sparky the Fly - Krumm (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) * The Flying Squirrel - Jewel (Rio) * Twister The Snake - Snake Jafar (Aladdin) * The Chairmouse - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Francios - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Doctor Mouse - E.B.'s Dad (Hop) * Nurse Mice - Pink Berets (Hop) * Red - Diego (Ice Age) * Frank - Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Krebbs - Sid (Ice Age) * Polly - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Cody's Mother - Franny (Meet the Robinsons) * Razorback - Tantor (Tarzan) * Crocodiles - Various Crocodiles Scenes: *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 2 - Meet Marahute *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 3 - Meet Sid Phillips *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 4 - Engagement Mix-Up *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 5 - Meet Bloo ("Team Chaotix") *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 6 - 'You need to be QUIET!!!' *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 7 - Arrived in Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 8 - Meet Pongo *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style)part 9 - Welcome to Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 10 - Bloo at the Hospital *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 11 - Tour of Australia *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 12 - Sid Phillips Talks to Lewis Robinson *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 13 - Interrupting Dragon Narissa *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 14 - Animal Prison *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 15 - Bloo Escape *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 16 - Dragon Narissa Steals Sid Phillip's Eggs/Jean-Bob's Free *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 17 - Lewis Robinson Leaves *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 18 - Under Sid Phillips's Truck *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 19 - Back At The Nest *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 20 - Eagle Napped! *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 21 - Dragon Narissa Tries To Eat The Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 22 - Bloo Watches the Eggs *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 23 - Sid Phillips's Plan *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 24 - Tramp and Tantor *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 25 - Climax At Crocodile Falls *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 26 - A Happy Ending *The Rescuers Down Under (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) part 27 - End Credits Category:CartoonAnimationFan05